Card games are often played using a 52-card deck of playing cards. A variety of different types of card games exist. Some card games involve gambling. An example of a gambling card game is poker, in which players bet into a pool, called the pot. Each player receives a poker hand including a set number of cards. After betting has been completed, players compare their hands with each other to determine the winner. The pot is awarded to the winner.